Me estas volviendo loco
by Keep Dreaming Darling
Summary: Logan esta enamorado de Carlos pero no sabe como decircelo. ¿La inocencia de Litos sera un problema para lograrlo? SLASH CARGAN/KAMES Two Shots


**Hola, ¿Recuerdan este fic? Solía ser un one-shot Cargan pero la creatividad llego y decidí hacer la segunda parte Kames.**

**Asi que. aqui esta de nuevo y en unos días subiré la otra parte.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Estábamos a mitad de un ensayo con el señor X y se me estaba siendo difícil concentrarme con el latino moviendo sus caderas justo en frente de mí. Hace ya algún tiempo me he estado sintiendo atraído hacia Carlos. No entiendo cómo ni por qué, lo único que sé, es que encuentro adorable cada uno de sus encantos; sus gruesos labios, sus delicados ojos y su pequeño cuerpo.

Me encanta que Carlitos sea más bajito que yo, algunas veces me imagino tomándolo por la cintura, pegándolo a mi cuerpo y poco a poco ir besando esos labios para luego ir descendiendo por su cuello. Y… Logan ya basta, no puedes seguir pensando esas cosas sobre él.

A veces se me olvida que el moreno es tan inocente. A duras penas comprende las relaciones heterosexuales como puedo esperar que entienda las homosexuales.

Recuerdo esa ves que Carlos encontró un condón en la billetera de Kendall. Y él y yo perdimos toda una mañana tratando de explicarle lo que era, para que al final él terminara pensando que era un globo súper expandible.

Fue una traumante tarde para todo Palmwoods que tuvo que observar al latino jugar con su globo por todo el lobby.

Mientras observo a Carlos bailar, me doy cuenta de que el no sabe hasta qué punto es deseable. Esta situación es tan graciosa hasta parece que estuviera haciendo esos movimientos eróticos a propósito, debo tener cuidado no quiero provocarme una repentina erección en estos momentos.

Por fin el señor X dice que el ensayo finalizo. Sin perder tiempo corro a la ducha y me encierro en una cabina. Necesito solucionar mi problema y rápido.

Cuando finalizo, me visto y me voy a reunir con los chicos en la entrada de Rocque Records. Como era de esperarse estaban todos sentados en una banca esperándome, mientras se comían una salchicha.

Hablando de salchichas. Se han dado cuenta de que Carlos pareciera que solo come comida con forma fálica. Ese niño realmente tiene un problema con esos símbolos sexuales.

A veces me imagino lo bueno que debe ser el moreno con la boca, lo digo por toda esa experiencia que le han dado los Corndog, palitos de pescado y las ya mencionadas salchichas. Esas son las peores, la forma en que Carlos las muerde. Definitivamente este latino me va a volver loco.

Cuando me siento junto a los chicos veo que Gustavo esta gritándole a alguien por el teléfono.

- ¿A que te refieres con que no vas a poder venir? – Grita furioso – Pues entonces arréglala – Agrega después aun más furioso – Como que cuatro horas.

Yo solo mire a Kendall en busca de orientación, el solo me responde con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Bueno es mejor que nada – Finaliza – Adiós y más te vale que este aquí en cinco minutos o estarás despedido.

Cuelga el teléfono, se levanta de su asiento y nos mira.

- ¡Perros! La limusina se averió y no va a poder venir a buscarnos – Enfatiza – Así que en cinco minutos un taxi va a venir a recogernos. Espero que se comporten y no me avergüencen frente al servicio de transporte de California. ¿Quedo claro?

- Gustavo, ¿Cuándo te hemos defraudado? – Pregunta Kendall animado.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te responda? – Argumenta irritado.

- No me gustan los taxis – Exclama James.

- Bueno, ese no es mi problema – Lo mira enojado.

- Gustavo, una pregunta – Levanto mi mano – Físicamente hablando un taxi tiene cuatro espacios disponibles – Paseo mi vista por cada uno de nosotros – Y nosotros somos seis.

- Bueno, dos de ustedes tendrán que llevar a un compañero en sus brazos – En ese momento llega el taxi – Oh y miren aquí esta. Vamos perros muévanse.

Esto es preocupante, debo tener mucha mala suerte si me llega a tocar justo a Carlos de compañero.

Como era de esperarse Gustavo se sienta junto al chofer, eso deja a Kelly en el asiento trasero junto a ella esta Kendall que al parecer le está indicando a James que siente en sus brazos.

Y eso nos deja a mí y a Carlos juntos, como yo soy más grande decido sentarme primero, así el moreno solo iría sobre mis piernas.

Cuando ya todos nos acomodamos, el taxi emprendió el viaje a Palmwoods.

Tener a Carlos entre mis brazos era todo lo que había soñado y no podía detener a mi mente de fantasear todas las cosas que quería hacerle en este instante. Me imaginaba que el moreno cabalgaba mí pene lentamente.

Esto automáticamente me provoco una erección, rogaba a Dios por que Carlos no se diera cuenta.

De un momento a otro el latino comenzó a moverse entre mis piernas, de un lado para otro. ¿Acaso me está tomando el pelo? Porque no veo forma de que el haga esto inconscientemente.

Adoraba la fricción que estaba provocando con su trasero a mi entrepierna.

- Carlos, puedes parar de moverte – Exclama James – Estas golpeándome con tu casco.

- Lo siento – Se disculpa Carlitos – Es que creo que me senté sobre el celular de Logan, siento algo duro debajo y estoy incomodo.

En menos de un segundo tenia la mirada de Gustavo, Kelly, James y Kendall sobre mí. Por supuesto ellos habían entendido que no era mi celular el bulto que estaba molestando a Carlos. Si no más bien otra cosa, algo mucho más preocupante.

Sentí que mi rostro se calentó, en estos momentos debo estar colorado.

Gracias a Dios, el taxi llego al hotel. En un dos por tres me baje y corrí hacia el ascensor necesitaba llegar al baño y luego esconderme en mi habitación por el resto de mi vida.

Cuando por fin había solucionado mi problema, salí del baño y me encontré con un preocupado Kendall.

- Amigo, ¿qué ocurrió haya fuera? – Me pregunto.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con qué? – Trate de fingir que no sabía de lo que me hablaba.

- Logan te conozco desde el kínder – Argumenta - Y sé que no fue tu celular sobre lo que estaba sentado Carlos.

- ¿Dónde está Carlos? – Pregunto.

- James lo llevo a comprar helado – Responde.

- Está bien te diré – Suspiro.

Le conté a Kendall sobre cómo me he estado sintiendo acerca de Carlos. También, las razones por las que no quería decirle a nadie, especialmente al moreno.

- Uuff tienes razón – Afirmo Kendall – Esto sería una locura para la ingenua mente de Carlos.

- ¿Ahora me entiendes? – Suspiro triste.

- Mira, creo que deberías decirle – Susurra – Se que Carlos es muy inocente. Pero el no es un niño. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

- Tengo miedo de perderlo – Exclamo asustado.

- Nunca lo vas a perder – Responde el rubio – El es nuestro mejor amigo por encima de cualquier cosa.

La puerta de improviso se abrió, revelando a un cansado James y aun energético Carlos que para colmo venia comiéndose un helado con forma fálica.

Kendall me miro y luego se dirigió a James.

- ¿James me acompañas a la piscina? – Sin esperar respuesta tomo al castaño por el brazo y lo saco del departamento.

Eso nos deja a mí y a Carlos solos en la habitación.

- Logie, ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta un poco asustado.

- Tengo que decirte algo – Me acerco a él – Mira, tu sabes que cuando a un chico le gusta una chica. Él trata de acercarse a ella, tocarla y hasta besarla – Comienzo, ni siquiera yo sé a dónde voy con esta explicación – Bueno, también hay veces en las que un chico le gusta un chico o una chica le gusta una chica. Y las cosas se vuelven complicadas por el solo hecho de ser diferente. Lo que trato de decirte es que… yo… mmm… a mi

Mis incoherencias fueron cortadas por los suaves labios de Carlos. Mi cabeza no estaba respondiendo pero mi cuerpo como acto reflejo, envolvió mis brazos alrededor de su cintura como miles de veces lo había soñado.

Cuando el beso se detuvo, abrí mis ojos y vi que Carlos estaba sonrojado.

- Litos, tu ya lo sabías – Pregunte asombrado.

- Lo sospechaba – Susurro – Quería averiguar si de verdad te gustaba, así que le pedí ayuda a James y él me dio unos consejos – Bajo la vista avergonzado.

- ¿Qué consejos? – Exclame intrigado.

- Me dijo que jugara con mi comida, especialmente con mis salchichas. En un principio no sabía a lo que se refería pero luego lo descubrí – Sus mejillas estaban coloradas – También me dijo que moviera mucho mis caderas al bailar, si notaba que te ponías nervioso o sonrojado, era porque te gustaba.

- ¿Sabes que me hiciste pasar por un infierno? – Le reclamo.

- ¿Estás enojado, Logie? – Me mira asustado.

- No, contigo no – Lo acerco a mí y lo beso lentamente – Pero cuando llegue James va a tener problemas.

Estuvimos algunos minutos besándonos. Yo no quería soltar nunca a Carlos, me encantaba la sensación de tenerlo entre mis brazos.

- Espero que a él también le funcione – Susurra pensativo Carlos mientras estaba jugando con unos de mis dedos.

- ¿A quién, bebe? – Pregunto.

- A James, él también está averiguando si le gusta a Kendall – Exclama esperanzado.

- Lamento decirte esto… - Comienzo - pero Kendall es totalmente heterosex….

No alcanzo a terminar cuando de pronto la puerta se abre de un golpe y entra Kendall corriendo directamente al baño. Su problema es bastante notorio al momento en que cierra la puerta.

- Me retracto – Exclamo asombrado – Creo que está funcionando.

Vuelvo a tomar la cara de Carlos entre mis manos y lo beso tiernamente.

Honestamente, podría vivir así para siempre.


End file.
